As one example of a cable or the like protection and guide device for protecting and guiding a cable or the like composed of a flexible body such as a cable, a hose or the like, a protection and guide chain has been well known in which lower ends of a pair of upright pieces oppositely disposed are formed in a U-shape in a front view by a bottom plate, a shaft hole is provided in an arc-shaped front portion of each upright piece, a number of link members each provided with a shaft by protruding the shaft from an outside surface to an arc-shaped rear portion of the upright piece, are articulably connected with each other by fitting said shaft into said shaft hole between the adjacent link members, and a stopper mechanism is provided at the connecting portion to limit the bending angle of said link body, and in which a stopper pawl on said shaft and a stopper hole portion to limit a movable range of said stopper pawl is provided in said shaft hole.
Patent Reference 1: Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3115995 (on page 1, FIGS. 3 to 5).